A New Beginning For RED
by Awesome Arod
Summary: 9, elite mercenaries are defending humanity from a robot uprising created by Gray Mann. The 9 are then sent to a different universe filled with a whole new experience, giving a new start for them and hopefully will get along with the citizens of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 9 months since Grey Mann had sent out his army of robots and the last defense for Coal Town before the robots move to the next target is starting to crumble, luckily the best of the best are on the job, but who knows how long they'll last. Grey Mann has been a pain in the ass and the worst villain in the 1970's, his army is very lethal, some build turrets, some have explosives, some with huge miniguns, and many more, why am I not telling you the rest, because I don't feel like it. They were modeled after the 9 mercenaries that are defending Coal Town at this very time.

A loud noise of a minigun revving can be heard from a distance, and a loud battle cry could be heard as well. The crude minigun made of wood and metal (Iron Curtain) was being wielded by a 7 ' 5 tall man, he was very bulky but insanely strong, he was wearing a red shirt, some gray combat pants, black boots, a bandoleer full of bullets, a red military peak hat (Team Captain), some sunglasses with a yellow frame (summer shades), a piece of armor on his left shoulder with large spikes (Bone-Cut Belt), some finger less gloves, a shotgun (family business), a satchel on his belt, and some large brass knuckles with spikes (Eviction Notice). He was mowing down robots that were identical to him and his other colleagues.

The large man then yelled, "Scout, help me defend left route",said in a thick, Russian accent. He then saw some robots with blue boxing gloves that were identical to him rushing at him, the Russian placed down Sasha (the minigun) next to a building and put on his Eviction Notice. He then punched a robot and moved at a blinding speed, he then pummeled the shit out of a robotic copy, he was about to deliver another blow when he was pinned down by two more robots, he tried to struggle but it was no use for the robots were very tough. Another robot wearing a robotic version of a ushanka revved up its own minigun and was about to fill our favorite Russian gunman with the classified bullets it had in its gun. The robot set aside his gun and punched the Russian right in the face then he knocked out one of his teeth and gave him a black eye. The robot then revved up its minigun and said in a robotic Russian voice, this is only the beginning of the pain i will cause you. But then it got hit in the head with a baseball, followed up up by getting its head blown off by a golden double barreled shotgun (Australium Force-A-Nature).

Fem-Scout:" Need some help, Heavy", said the women in a Boston accent wearing a red top, a black skirt, brown boots(Bootenkhamuns), fingerless leather gloves(Digit Divulger), a red beanie(Troublemaker's Tossle Cap), and a baseball bag on her back. She then fired another bullet and threw a bottle of milk (Mad Milk), at the Heavy-Bots, Heavy then grabbed Sasha and fired a stream of bullets at the bots, healing his wounds. Heavy then fist bumped Scout, the two then were about to gonna turn some upcoming robots to scrap only to hear the Administrator.

Administrator: Alert, a tank has entered the battlefield.

The Russian and Bostonian ran to defend the bomb's destination. They then saw a man wearing a helmet with three stars on it(armoured authority), some gloves and black boots(Coldfront Curbstomp), a red wing breaker, a bandaleer with grenades, and dark, red camo pants (Killer's Kit), he was in the air with a green, atom bomb-like rocket launcher(Airstike) heading to their destination, floating down in a green parachute(B.A.S.E. Jumper), and fired a barrage of rockets at some Scout-Bots. The Heavy and Scout ran to The Patriot. An army of Sniper-Bots then took aim at the 3 Mercenaries but all they did was look at each other and aimed their weapons at the bots.

Heavy: "You are going to need much bigger guns!"

Scout: "Let's waste em!"

Soldier: "Give'em Hell Boy's"

On the Front line a black guy in some spike armor(Dark Age Defender), a hood which covered his face and only showed a yellow eye,(Ethereal Hood), and a black cape(Horseman's Handy-downs), a battle damage shield(Splendid Screen), a red long sleeve, some red pants, and a battle worn claymore(Eyelander), was slashing and charging at Demo-Bots and chopping of the heads of Scout-Bots. He yelled, "FREEDOM!", in a Scottish accent. He then saw a Demo-Bot holding a Katana(Half-Zatoichi) and a Splendid Screen. Demo then charged at the Demo-Bot and clashed blades.

A short man was near a automated gun with a rocket launcher and two gatling guns attached to it(Level 3 Sentry), the man was wearing a brown ten-gallon hat(Texas Ten gallon), some black cowboy boots(support spurs), a white bandanna(Bruiser's Bandanna), some brown overalls, some metal by his knees, a robot arm(gunslinger), two colt-pythons that were black with white grips, and a futuristic, tan shotgun, that's probably semi-auto. He was also by a dispenser, and a teleporter, he also had a small, turret, that had no rocket launcher or gatlings guns(Mini Sentry) that was near a rock taking out some nearby Sniper-Bots).He said in a Texan accent, "Take it like a man shorty" to a Engineer-Bot.

A man in a red cape(Scoped Spartan),a black Bruiser's Bandana, and some brown boots(Archers Groundings), a red shirt, some grey pants, a fingerless glove on his left hand, some sunglasses, black hair, and a slouch hat. He was shooting enemy Sniper-Bots with his Railgun-like sniper rifle(Machina), a machete on his left side, and a SMG with a folded stock on his chest(Cleaners Carbine), He said in an Australian accent,"Engie, look out for a bloody Spy", he said to the Texan.

He then saw 3 Sniper-Bots taking aim at Heavy. Sniper the took out his machete and said to the Bot's, "Oy, nice try mates!", Sniper then chopped one of the Bot's heads off, he then clashed machetes with another and slashed at it's torso, then he threw it at the last bot and aimed at it with his Machina, "Now that's, damn right embarrassing", he said and blew the bots head off. He then saw a Heavy-Bot revved up and ready to shoot at the Aussie Assassin. "Aw piss", he thought he was a gonner but then the bot dropped onto the ground with a butterfly knife in its back(Black Rose), he had a red fedora, sunglasses(Graybans), a band of bullets around his waist with a holster on it(Fancy Bandit), and a red suit.

He took his knife and pulled out a snub nose Revolver(Enforcer) and told the Aussie in a french accent, "We've got to stop that bomb", Sniper then yelled to the rest of his co-workers, "Let's get to the bloody bomb, wankers", Demo charged to the point, Engineer took his buildings and went through the teleporter, and He saw a red Pyro-Bot, that had red eyes, a hood (Wraith Wrap), a fire axe, a flamethrower with a dragon's head(back burner), a shotgun, a flare gun, and it mpphed in a robotic voice. A man was also healing the bot with a ghost buster like gun(medi gun), a lab coat, a Robotic bird mask with red glowing eyes(Byte'd beak), a helmets with a red cross on it(Das Naggenvatcher), some black boots, camo pants(Surgical Survivalist), and red gloves, he also has a modified bonesaw (Ubersaw), and a crossbow(Crusader's Crossbow), he said, "Move, schnell", in a German accent. The 6 headed to their 3 co-workers who were still defending and pulled out their guns. Then Gray Mann came to them on a throne being carried by 4 Heavy-Bots.

Gray Mann: You were all a challenge for my Bots, but the time has come to put an end to you.

The Mercenaries took aim at Gray and looked really pissed of.

Heavy: "I promise you pain without end!"

Spy: "Give up and I will kill you quickly."

Soldier: "I am going to claw down your throat and tear out your very soul!"

Engineer: "I'm gonna lay you out!"

Medic: "Auf Wiedersehen... _Schweinehund!"_

Pyro: "Mmmph!"

Demo: "Don't worry, I'll be gentle!"

Sniper: "You better hold onto your head mate!"

Scout: "I am gonna mess you up!"

They were then blasted by a beam of energy, they were then knocked out only to hear Gray Mann laughing before everything faded black.

Gray Mann: Now put the bomb in.

Gray Mann saw his army weren't moving and they all blew up, Gray Mann then found a modified sapper which then blew up in his face. Gray Man the yelled in anger as he cursed out Spy.

 **Well, that's all, RWBY will come into play next chapter. Now you're probably wondering why Engie has revolvers, why I call Demoman just Demo, and ect. I'm trying to have an a cast different from traditional TF2, like how scout is a girl, why I used a community item, why demo is going to normally be a demoknight rather than a demoman, why engineer is going to be a gunslinger, why pyro is a robot, and why engie has no goggles and spy has no mask. Now I'm not sure how you'll respond but just keep in mind, different is not always bad, and I don't know how to make this story without copying the amazing Chief of RAGE, or who knows, maybe I'm just full of crap. But I'll try to make this original, be sure to give feedback and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Till next time, adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: R.E.D. Meets RWBY**

 **First of, HOLY CRAP, chief of RAGE actually likes this, my God, please go check out his** **Mercs in Remnant** **it's the best TF2/RWBY Fic I've read. Also hope you guys are ready for RWBY, because they are coming up right now.**

Emerald Forest

Scout opened her eyes and saw something punching a tree, her vision was blurry but she could at least make out a shape, it looked like a bear. Scout looked for a weapon and felt the form of her Shortstop, she picked up the pepperbox pistol and crawled toward the creature, she took aim and was about to pull the trigger and shoot the beat.

*POW*

She got backhanded into a tree and coward in fear as the beast walked to her. She could see it raising its arm, about to end her life.

Scout: "I REGRET EVERYTHING, everything I ever done!" she said with a face of fear. She closed her eyes waiting for the creature to do whatever the hell it was gonna do. She then heard a deep voice in a echo-like sound. She then felt her hand be grabbed but she was being shaken now hearing more echoes in the deep voice.

Heavy: "SCOUT! SCOUT, wake up baby!", the Russian said in a voice mixed with anger and concern. He then bitch slapped her and she woke up but she instantly fell to the ground and threw up into the grass.

Scout: "Heavy, what the...", she said in anger but couldn't finish her sentence without losing the rest of the lunch. Heavy then tried to make her eat half a ham sandwich(Sandvich) but she swatted it away, then he took it and force fed it to her. She then felt refreshed and was conflicted to either thank him or hit him in the head with her wooden baseball bat(Sandman).

Pyro had just started back up and looked around at it's surroundings, it mmpphhed, in its robotic voice. It then hugged them both, Scout clearly in pain and Heavy just anoyyed. Soldier woke up and pulled out his shovel, "GRAY MANN, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO HAVE THE LAST NAME MAN, NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!", he yelled with a pissed off look on his face, he then looked for his helmet and kicked everyone who was still in a coma.

Sniper woke up and rubbed his side where Soldier kicked him,"What the bloody hell happened", the Australian said in confusion. He pulled out his Machina and said, "I'm gonna look around the forest to see where we are", he then walked away with a tight grip on his machete. He climbed up a tree and scoped in, looking for any signs of life. He then saw a black bear with bone plating and red eyes, it gave him more chills then when he saw a ubered Heavy-Bot holding a crit boosted minigun.

"What in God's name is that bloody monstrosity" Sniper said in wonder as he heard a growl and then he saw a huge wolf with a skull on its head and more bone plates(beowulf), he then slashed at its head with his machete and shot it with a fully charged Machina shot. Sniper said, "I caught water buffalo tougher in you", with a confident voice as he went to look at his catch, he then heard more footsteps and knew he needed back up so he got out of their and went to warn the others.

Spy has started dusting off his suit, Engineer started to clean of his guns, and Demo started to sharpen his Eyelander, "Ah, stop doing that, you know that it hurts me", the sword said in a pissed of ghost voice, Demo retorted,"Well I don't need a blunt sword and how are you supposed to chop off heads if you're not sharp", the Eyelander then immediately shut up and let Demo sharpen it but it did have a few pain filled grunts. Sniper then finally got their and told them about the beasts following him.

Spy then looked at Sniper and said, "You should stop taking those Jarate pills" the Spy said in concern. Sniper pulled the frenchman by his collar and told him,"I'm not lying ya french tart, get your bloody gun ready and take cover". The mercs then hid around the area they woke up in. Heavy and Medic hid behind some logs, Pyro, Scout, and Demo hid in the bushes, Sniper and Spy hid in the trees, and Engineer and Soldier hid in separate bushes.

Engineer had his building in compact forms so there would be no sound, Soldier looked at the crosshair of his Airstrike, Sniper fully charged his rifle, no rev up, no healing, Demo, Scout, and Pyro were waiting for movements, and Spy was just being stealthy. The Beasts then tried to track the heat from the mercs. They traced Heavy and Medic and headed for their logs, but then the unlucky monster got a face full of classified bullets from Heavy and Medic smiled ready to cause these freaks some real pain.

Sniper then started taking pot shots, Spy matador stabbed some bear monsters, Scout was blowing the heads off, Demo behead them, Pyro burned then to a crisp, Soldier gibbed them all and got some sick Market Gardener kills with his entrenching shovel, and Engineer built up his sentries and shot at some beasts with his Widomaker. A helicopter was flying above and heard the distant explosions, the Atlas Soldiers contacted a General Iron Wood and Professor Ozpin and showed footage to them.

"Team RWBY, please report to my office", Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses and drank some coffee. A girl in a red cape, black hair with red highlights, a girl with long blonde hair and a very, revealing outfit, a girl with black hair and a large black ribbon, and a girl with white hair, light blue eyes, a pony-tale, and a white dress, with heels, dammit she's girls. They were shown some footage and saw how they have no aura, "What, we have to save them, if they have no aura they'll be killed by Grimm", Ruby said clenching cape, "Good, those terrorists don't need to be here", Weiss said doing a hair twip. Yang then saw that Heavy's minigun and said"Wow, the big guy gives Coco a her money", Blake then looked in disgust as Medic mounted a large bear monster and sawed through its head with his ubersaw, damn that sounds brutal.

Team RWBY were now being transported to Emerald Forest to help the mercenaries, RWBY took out her sniper-scythe(Crescent Rose), Yang took out her shotgun gauntlets(Ember Celica), Weiss took out her rapier(Myrtenaster) and Blake took out her katana(Gambol Shroud). The 4 then saw that the 9 made quick work of the Grimm. Ruby then looked in awe at the mass of weapons they had, she tripped and when she looked up she saw a red dot on her head. The 9 held her and the others at gunpoint.

Weiss said to them "Let us go you hooligans", Soldier replied, "GIRLS DO NOT BELONG ON THE BATTLEFIELD, GO PLAY PRINCESS SOMEWHERE ELSE MAGGOT!, Weiss then pointed to Scout, Weiss then gave him a glare, Soldier then bitchslapped Weiss, "SHE IS AMERICAN SO SHE IS AN EXCEPTION". Ruby said innocently, "What's America?", Soldier then looked triggered he took of his helmet and gave her a Luigi death stare. "I'll show you what America is sister", Soldier then took out his shotgun(Reserve Shooter), ya I know I used that weapon, just be glad it's not on Pyro, Heavy then socked Soldier straight in the face and he fell unconscious. Heavy then looked at them and said"Heavy is sorry for that, what are little girls doing here. They then explained to the 9 that they were here to save them, but obviously they had it covered, I mean those Grimm had no chance.

Sniper told them,"leave the hunting business to when ya got older alright", Sniper said, Yang then told him "But you guys aren't even 18", The mercs then looked at themselves and realized how young they got, Engineer and Heavy even had hair. Sniper was about to say something when Spy said, "But of course, my friend here just needs some rest, we only get 5 hours of sleep most of time", Spy said then everyone played along with it. They then got escorted back to Beacon.

On the way Yang then started talking to Heavy, since Soldier was insane and Demo was drunk,"So you're the muscle", she asked the Heavy, he said"Da", Yang thought it was yes, "But you're not as strong as me I bet", the mercs then started cracking up laughing, even the Pyro and Demo. Spy then said, "Oh Yang, we wish we were as strong as Heavy", Yang then glared at him and Spy gave his own glare. Weiss then said to Scout, "What drives a girl to working with crazed gunmen, "Mate, I'm an assassin and for your information one's a job the other's a mental sickness", Weiss glared at him and Scout said to her. Scout replied, "What, you don't like getting your hands dirty princess", Weiss then death started her, "Weiss don't get into a fight", Ruby said as she saw Sniper cleaning his Machina, Ruby asked, "Hey I'll let you see my rifle if you let me see yours." Sniper took off his bandanna and Ruby turned around and sheh blushed a little, Sniper then explained how it works and Ruby just stared, Sniper then started to sharpen his machete, to get out this moment. Spy then started to have a conversation with Blake about how he loved hats, art, cooking, and was a experienced fighter when she asked him some questions. They finally made it to Beacon. Ozpin then saw them and he took a sip of coffee and was excited to talk to these mysterious 9.

 **Well here ya go, thanks chief of RAGE for helping me with paragraphs, and something exciting is happening with Ruby and Sniper, come on man take the hint. Anyways, I'll try to make more chapters but there's school and shit so ya, I'll definitely try for ya guys. Also I can't believe that more people actually like my story, thanks guys. That's all for now, adios amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Keeping Cover**

 **Now I've seen that people think this is Ruby x Sniper, but it's only a crush Ruby has on him, he's still a 30 year old man on the inside so he's probably not gonna be interested in a teenage girl.**

 **Ozpin's Office**

The 9 mercenaries have just entered the room, only to see Ozpin sipping his coffee, he then looked up and smiled. "Oh, please come in", the mercs then sat down in 9 chairs, Spy looked at him and said, "Bonjour". Ozpin had a confused look on his face but took this as a hello "Greetings, I must say you 9 were able to wipe out those grimm efficiently, even without aura to protect you", the mercs looked at him with dumbfounded looks, "Alright? Exactly who are you sir".

Ozpin then told him his name and that he was headmaster of beacon then asked the mercs for their names, Spy said" Well, I am the Spy, their is also Heavy Weapons Guy, Soldier, Engineer, Medic, Pyro, Demo, Sniper, and Scout. Ozpin then took this as code names and asked for their actual names, Heavy then stared at Ozpin and said "Classified". Ozpin seemed to take a bigger interest in these 9.

"Well, I can see you all are in your teens, do you happen to go to another huntsmen training academy, because if you're not. I'd be more than happy to accept you 9 here. Heavy then had his friends huddle up and they had a discussion about what to do here. Spy looked at Ozpin, gave a smile, and said "We accept your offer Mr. Ozpin". Ozpin then looked at them with a satisfied expression and brought out some paperwork to have them register for Beacon.

 **Team RWBY Dorm**

Yang was smiling the whole way back to the dorms at Ruby, she felt uncomfortable, when they got to their dorm Weiss laid on her bed, blake read her book, and Ruby sat on her bed. Yang then walked up to Ruby with her big smile "So, you got a crush on the 'Sniper' guy, don't you. Ruby then blushed and said to her sister "Yang, shut up", Weiss then heard this and glared at Ruby, "Ruby, that guy looks like he's gonna kill someone, you better not start something with any of them".

Ruby was about to respond when they heard knocking on their door, "I'll get it" said the pissed of Weiss, she opened the door only to see Spy "Bonjour mon cheri" the frenchmen said as he kissed her hand as a gentleman does. Weiss slapped Spy in the face, he was not fazed by this, all he did was glare at hear, bringing a chill up her spin. He said to her coldly "You're lucky I'm the gentleman of my group, because the others would not of hesitated to kick your ass".

Spy then walked in and greeted the others, next came Heavy, he just said hello while the others walked in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE", Weiss then got pushed to the ground by Soldier "WE ARE SLEEPING HERE TONIGHT, PRINCESS. Ruby then jumped up and greeted the mercs, she then stared in awe at the array of weapons they had with them. Ruby tried to touch Heavy minigun, he grabbed her hand raised her to his eye level "You no touch Sasha", he then dropped her onto the ground. Heavy then apologized for that and gave her a dalokohs bar.

The mercs a ding on their scrolls that Ozpin gave them, he sent a message saying to be prepared for a test tomorrow to show their skills. The mercs then started to get settled, the guy set up sleeping bags that they pulled out out of nowhere. Soldier and Demo started to arm wrestle.

Weiss was about to take a nap when she heard the mercs yell, "GO,GO,GO,GO", Demo drank too much and lost, after he fell of his chair. Heavy then sat in the chair and challenged Soldier, "Bring it on commy", Heavy then smirked "You are no match for me", they then arm wrestled, the mercs went nuts, Heavy ultimately won, breaking Soldier's arm in the process.

He was then healed by Medic, Yang then took Soldier's place, challenging Heavy. The mercs started laughing their asses off, Spy even starting snorting over how much he was cracking up. Yang's eyes went red as the mercs laughed. Heavy then told Yang "How is little girl going to beat Heavy" he took the offer, they then started, Heavy was surprised how strong Yang was, he could handle it though, Yang tried to taunt Heavy, "At least when you lose, it will be between us"

Heavy responded, "Why don't you go back and cry to mama".

Yang just stopped, she had a flashback of her looking for her mother with Ruby and nearly getting herself and Ruby killed by grimm. Heavy won, Yang had just came back from her flashback as Heavy kept laughing, he then saw Yang's depressed look. Heavy realized why she looked so sad he said to her "I have lost father to terrorists, I am sorry for bringing back bad memory". The room fell silent, the mercs remembered Heavy's family, they were in siberia, and they were really living off of Heavy's income, and he was forced to work since the Administrator could send assassins to kill them.

A ring from Spy's scroll broke the silence, he then saw how late it was. Team RWBY and R.E.D. hit the hay. Scout got a glass of milk to help her sleep, Soldier was looking at a some pictures of him killing Nazi's with cardboard cut outs of soldiers in the background, Sniper took off his vest and hat, Heavy ate a sandvich before sleeping on his bear skin sleeping bag, Spy took off his fedora and shut his eyes, enjoying his only times of silence, Pyro shut down, Engineer broke the silence by playing on his guitar, though it was quite relaxing, and Demo slept on the ground while eyelander snored.

 **The next day**

The mercs were at Emerald Forest once again, on a hill, they stood on some pads, and patiently waited for directions. Ozpin walked to them and said, "This will test you on use of weapons and skills to make a safe landing, then you will arrive to a sight and exterminate a large horde of grimm, we will send soldiers to as reinforcements if the grimm overpopulate. The mercs then all had the same look on their faces, thinking that Ozpin was gonna launch them into the air with not parachutes.

Ozpin then said "Good luck" as he launched them off, he took a sip of his coffee and he could hear some yelling echoing in the air. Team RWBY watched on a monitor, Ruby said in fear "I hope they can survive without an aura. Yang then said to her "Don't worry Ruby, your boyfriend's gonna be fine", Ruby then glared at Yang. Spy was through the air about to hit the ground, "Oh no".

 **Well, that's the chapter, sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've been busy with school. Anyways, here are some answers to your questions. I'm only using a fem scout since I want most of the mercs to be either men, and pyro is just gonna be a cyborg, Sniper is probably the only one Ruby would like since Snipe is kinda normal compared to drunken Demo, Cyco Soldier, and Heavy. This chapter is mostly about getting settled and trying to keep their cover, next chapter is when the action starts. That's all I got right now, till next time, Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: A Real Taste of Remnant**

 **Get ready for some Grimm to get their asses kicked, TF2 Style.**

Spy was flying through the air, but falling at a rapid face. Normally this would make a man scream, but Spy had nothing to fear, he just activated his Dead Ringer, he fell to the ground, with a loud cracking noise. Spy reappeared with a load zap, he saw a inactive camera, being thankful that he could keep some of his secrets.

"What the hell was that", said the pissed of frechman while he dusted off his suit. He took out his enforcer and pulled back the hammer, he then heard a familiar scottish yell as Demo landed face first beside him, with the eyelander nearly beheading him, "Damn, I missed", said the eyelander. Spy then glared at Demi while he offered him some scrumpy. The two heard growls, they were soon surrounded by beowolves, Spy took aim with his enforcer and Demo put a tight grip on his eyelander.

Spy said, "Shall we", and Demo responded with a loud battle cry, "LET'S DO IT". Demo charged at a beowolf, decapitating it, and get a whispered "Heads, Heads, Heads" from his sword. Spy shot at one of the beasts, but his enforcer did pull its own weight against its body, so Spy shot at the wolf in its eyes and stabbed it in the head with Your Eternal Reward. The Black Scott and the Frenchman retreated, since they saw more coming.

Soldier was free falling at this point, activating his B.A.S.E. Jumper to descend safely. He saw some beowolves and used his Airstike to rain hell on those nightmare creatures. Scout was doing some parkour when she barely dodged a rocket, "Hey, watch it buckethead", she said as she landed on the ground, pulling out her Force-A-Nature. She met up with Soldier, they started to walk to their location and were on their toes.

Heavy and Medic had landed with a huge impact, not being very harmed thanks to the medigun. Heavy looked around, itching for a fight, "Come and fight me babies", said Heavy with a confident look on his face. Medic started to inspect some Grimm corpses, sawing though some bones and putting organs in a cooler. A horde of bear Grimm ran towards them, Heavy then spun up his gun as Medic healed him. The two seemed excited to fight more Grimm, they missed the blood and gore of the battlefield since they fought robots for so long.

Sniper was on a tree branch, looking through his scope, and took pot shots at some Grimm. Sniper zoomed in onto a camera. "I guess there watching me", he said as he waved.

 **Beacon**

The cameras started to monitor the mercs, they saw Sniper wave to the camera. "Hi Sniper", Ruby said, trying to ignore her sister. "You know he can't hear you right", blake said as she was anxiously waiting to see Spy at work. Yang was about to make another joke about Ruby's crush when she saw Heavy german suplex a large Grimm with relative ease and then killed one instantly by pointing at a Grimm with his hand in the shape of a gun. "Damn, that guy has some muscle", Yang said, impressed at his wrestling and boxing prowess.

Weiss was just disgusted as she saw Soldier snap some necks and shoving rockets down a beowulf's throat. "Do they seriously have to kill Grimm like that", Weiss said in a annoyed tone. Ruby was ogling the many weapons at work. Pyro and Engineer had just landed, rushing into the fray.

Sniper got slashed in the chest by a beowolf, it then got a magazine full of bullets from the Cleaner's Carbine. Ruby was about to have a heart attack, she saw Sniper clenching the wound as he called for Medic. Weiss felt like such an ass, all she did was bad mouth the mercs and now one was dying right in front of them. "I'm so sorry *sniffle*", said a Weiss on the verge of tears.

 **Emerald Forest**

Sniper clenched his wound as he walked to the battlefield. The students and teachers were shocked that Sniper was still fighting. "Sheesh, these guys are tough for people without aura", Yang said as Ruby was on the edge of her seat.

Medic shot at Sniper with the Crusader's Crossbow and healed his wound. "Thanks mate", Sniper said as he shot a Grimm that almost clawed Engineer. Engie was shooting his dual revolvers, nailing them in the eye in an attempt to stop grimm. Engie set up another sentry and dual wield his revolver and Widowmaker.

Pyro burnt all the Grimm to the ground, and split their heads open with an axe. He shot a flare and blew up a grimm's head with its shotgun. Scout loaded a few shells into to Grimm knocking them across the forest and stunned one with her sandman. Spy got a matador stab on a Grimm, he then dropped his cigarette when he saw a another horde of grimm. Medic then popped his medi shield and disintegrated any Grimm that touched it, while the others shot everything they had at the grimm, Demo was even using his Stickybomb Launcher.

Soldier jumped into the air, raining rockets, as well as a crit a rocket, taking out a huge chunk, Medic used an critz canteen and used them on Demo and Heavy. Demo got the perfect opportunity, laying down 8 crit stickies, and took out the rest of the horde. Nora jumped, hyped by the awesomeness of Soldier and Demo's explosive expertise.

The mercs then taunted, Heavy flexed, Soldier hit his helmet with his market gardener as he screamed, Demo yelled as he took a swig of his scrumpy, Spy dusted of his suit, Scout jogged in place, Engie spun his revolvers, Pyro mpphhed as he held his Backburner in the air, Medic bowed, and Sniper took off his hat, put it to his chest, and held his machete as he smiled.

Helicopters then came to get them, and they headed right back to Beacon. When they arrived, they were greeted by team RWBY, and when Sniper came out of the helicopter, Ruby hugged him tightly, "Please, try to stay safe", Sniper then somehow got out of her grip, she was surprisingly stronger than him. "Mate, I'll always be safe, cause I never miss", he said with a smile as he went to greet the others.

Yang then started talking to Heavy, "You are awesome at wrestling, I mean you showed those Grimm who's boss", Yang said. Heavy replied, "Yes, Heavy always wrestles bears back in homeland", as he fist bumped Yang. Everyone was about to head to the RWBY dorm, but Heavy was stopped by a slap on his ass.

He turned around and put on his brass knuckles, only to see Coco and the rest of CFVY. "Good job big guy", Coco said to him, all she got was, "You are lucky, you are only little girl". Heavy walked away and Velvet walked up to him to apologize about Coco.

Demo and Soldier were stopped by Nora on her knees, "TEACH ME YOUR WAYS OH WISE ONES", Nora said as Demo and Soldier looked at each other. The rest of JNPR came and dragged Nora away from the two. Ozpin called the mercs and he had drinks for them sonice they seemed thirsty from battle. "You certainly passed the test, your first classes start tomorrow", Ozpin said as he walked off.

 **Here's chapter 4, and now we see the mercs kick some ass. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for not posting in such a long time.**

 **Till next time, Adios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sub Chapter 1: Meet the Heavy**

 **Hola amigos, these are gonna be mini chapters, a I.O.U. for not posting in so long. We'll be meeting the cast of our favorite cartoony, hat loving mercenaries. These are gonna go from my favorite classes to my least favorite classes, if you couldn't tell from the title, I main Heavy and he's my favorite class, you'll have to find out the others though. Let's get to the story.**

The Heavy Weapons Guy or by his real name, Mikhail(or Misha) Sokoloff, is the tank of the R.E.D. Team, he doesn't need to be on the front lines, he is the front lines. Heavy normally fights with his large minigun and is very self confident, laughing at any baby man who picks a fight with him. But Mikhail was not always this way, in fact Heavy still acts like his past self to this day.

 **Siberia**

Mikhail is the oldest out of his siblings, Zhanna, Yana, and Bronislava. His father was killed by the Soviets after they took over Russia, since he is a rebel from the Soviets. The Soviets took Mikhail, his sisters, and his mother to a gulag, which would be their prison for awhile.

He was cracking, the suffering he saw from the prisoners, his sister's going in a depression, his mother getting sick, his father dying, and on top of that, he was gonna be killed later that day, for nearly killing a guard after he looked at Zhanna. You could probably tell why Mikhail's violent side took control. The guards came to take him, he put the rest of his family in a corner, farthest to him, when a guard took hold of Mikhail's massive arm, he broke the guard's arm and shoved his head into a wall, with enough force to crack his skull.

He took a pump action shotgun and looked at his sister's, "Пожалуйста, свободные заключенные, и не возвращаются для меня" (Please free prisoners and do not come back for me), he said wiping off a tear from Yana's eye.

He ran out of the cell and dealt with some more guards. He got hit by a grenade and fell into the snow. He thought it was over when he heard gun fire. A large crate landed next to him, he opened it up and saw a crudely made minigun made of wood and metal. He was strong enough to hold it up and named it Sasha.

Guards held Zhanna and some other prisoners at gunpoint. He revved up Sasha and yelled, "Вы будете нуждаться в гораздо большие пушки" (You are going to need much bigger guns), and mowed down all the guards. He easily mowed down every single baby man in sight, he somehow lit the place on fire in the process.

He went up to some disarmed guards and began to torture them to death. He saw one has a mini television on his chest, Mikhail punched the screen breaking it, while breaking the man's ribs in the process.

 **Administrator's Office**

Helen smiled as she took a sip of champagne, "Thank you for the weapon, I'm certain we can make great use of him", she said as she watched Mikhail brutally murder each guard.

 **Siberia, a few years later.**

Mikhail was able to get a PHD in Russian Literature, he and his family were currently living in a small cabin he built himself. He then saw a post man walk up to him and gave him a letter. When he got to his cabin, he opened up the envelope which had an invitation for him to be "The Heavy Weapons Guy" for Redmond Mann. He was skeptical but when he saw what he'd be paid, he immediately wrote back and was getting packed.

The next day a plane came and Heavy had his clothes, bullets, shotgun, and Sasha was on his back. His sisters came to wish him good bye and he hugged his mother tightly before walking into the plane. His chapter in Siberia was coming to an end but a new chapter was in his life was about to begin.

 **Alright, you guys just met the Heavy, now who will you meet next time. Many thanks to chief of RAGE for giving me his shout out in his "Mercs in Remnant" series, by the way you should go check him out. Also, don't expect these chapters to be long, but expect them to be frequent. That's all I got for you right now, till next time, adios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sub Chapter 2: Meet the Spy**

 **Hola amigos, today we'll be meeting my second favorite class, The Spy. Remember don't expect these chapters to be long, hence the name sub-chapter. Tell me your favorite spy loadout, mine is diamondback, cloak and dagger, stock/your eternal reward, and Sapper.**

 **Now, let's me the Spy.**

The Spy or by his real name Adnet Gaillard, is the infiltrator of R.E.D. Team, he's a master of stealth and deception, as well as a master of seduction. He keeps his load light by only keeping a sidearm, knives, and lightweight gadgets. He also is a gentle man and dresses in fancy suits. But there's more Adnet than just being a Spy.

Adnet lived in France, he loved playing hide and seek and doing tricks with his father's balisong knife. Adnet was very good at hide and seek, being able to hide pretty much anywhere, and was very strategic in his positioning. Adnet grew up on Spy movies, wanting to be one, always sketching his gadgets he'd use.

He was able to pick up all the ladies, being able to sweep any girl off her feet. He can make some spot on impersonations and learned many languages and could cook all types of cuisine from around the world. He was also the perfect gentleman, but he could most certainly defend himself if needed.

Adnet was very thin though, so he took many fighting classes, normally types of combat to fight larger foes, but he had no problem taking on people of his build. He also took sword fighting, and knife throwing, for weapon combat. He normally won many fights against others, even against some professional fighters.

 **15 years later…**

Adnet was walking down the street, he was smoking a cigarette and had gotten some groceries to make dinner for the anniversary of his parents marriage. He was stopped by the sight of a homeless man, Adnet was about to give the many some money for food, when he was tackled into an alley. He was put at gunpoint, he wanted to fight but he knew he was between a rock and a hard place.

A woman with a purple pantsuit walked over to him, "Hello Mr. Gaillard, I presume", Adnet knew what she was saying since he took English speaking classes, "Hello madam, why are you keeping me in this alley", he said in a mix of anger and confusion. The lady smiled, "All you will know is that I am Helen", she then gave him a card and walked off with her men. He looked at the card and saw it was an invitation to be R.E.D. Teams "Spy".

This was his dream as a child, he read the card some more and saw the large amount of money he'd get. His heart dropped when he saw he would have to leave France in order to take the position. He was conflicted, he went home and saw his father and mother crying. "Qu'est-ce que le père", he asked in concern, his father told him that they had gotten hacked and all their money was taken away. Adnet knew what he must do, he told his parents he got an offer to be a chef in America and that he would make enough money to pay for the house.

He couldn't tell them he would be a Spy, it could put his whole family in danger. He had gotten packed up and was ready to run to the airport. His father stopped him though and gave him his balisong, "Prenez ceci et protégez-vous", Adnet gave his father a big hug and kissed his mother's cheek. He got to the airport and one of Helen's men escorted him to a private jet. He felt sorrow for leaving his family but was exhilarated that he's starting a new chapter in his life, as a R.E.D. Spy.

 **Alright right, two days in a row for these short chapters, we just met the Spy. Sorry if you guys want more of A New Beginning for RED but I'm in exams right now and I can whip these up pretty fast. Remember to leave your favorite loadout for Spy below, also leave your favorite Heavy loadout, mine is Natascha, Sandvich, and FoS**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Class in Session**

 **Hola amigos, today is gonna be a new chapter for New Beginning For RED. First off I passed, Wo hoo. And sorry for the meet the team sub chapters, they were chapters that came up front he top of my head, didn't take as much thought as a normal chapter. Anyways let's see how the mercs handle class.**

 **Team RWBY's dorm, 9:30 P.M.**

The mercs were all resting after their battle against the hordes of Grimm. Heavy was reading a book about hunter weapons, Medic was jotting down ideas in his notebook on how to incorporate Grimm organs for his experiments, Engineer was cleaning off his _**guns**_ and gunslinger, and Demo was passed out onto the floor with a bottle of scrumpy in his hands.

Weiss was disgusted by this and was shocked the mercs were okay with underaged drinking and smoking. Yang was okay with this since she always goes to nightclubs and drinks strawberry sunrise.

Sniper was telling Ruby about his times sniping, "So then I shoot the bloody bot in the head, hitting a coladeral into a robot with one eye, it started shooting explosives everywhere, and then it blew up" as he laughed his ass off. Ruby was listening to him for quite awhile, it was mostly to hear about the experience about these guys, and trying to keep them occupied for beating the shit out of Weiss.

Soldier then huddled up Engineer and Scout to tell them about war stories, since they were the only American ones here. Scout and Engie both looked annoyed about Soldier telling them how Abraham Lincoln dropped down from a mighty eagle and beat the shit out of Nazis.

Spy was sharpening his knives while telling Blake a story about his times on the battlefield. "So the scout was like, "place a dispenser here" and I was like alrighty partner, then he turns around", Spy then raised his Kunia,"then BOOM, dominated!", he said as he shoved the knife into the table. "Hm, interesting", she said in a nervous voice, since it was unsettling how the gentleman of this group seemed to have no trouble killing in cold blood.

Soldier then finally finished his story as he say the clock. "9:30! We must sleep maggots." soldier said as he destroyed the lamp with a shotgun blast. The mercs then started shouting swears which made Yang have to cover Ruby ears, Weiss was outraged and yelled at Soldier.

Since he thought Weiss was a Nazi from her name, he literally kicked her ass, he kicked her far enough to knock her onto the bed, instantly making her fall asleep. Everyone then shut up and hit the hay.

 **The next day**

Soldier pulled out a trumpet and woke RWBY up, so me every other merc was changing. Yang woke up to heavy and demo shirtless. Ruby had a huge blush under the sheets trying not to look at everyone,especially Sniper, same with Blake and Weiss, except Weiss just scolded them.

After everyone was dressed Spy had just opened the closet. He then threw his switch blade right into Soldiers knee. "You imbecile, you woke up the girls too early", he said, Soldier then tackled him, Heavy had to knock out Soldier and apologized to the girls.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY DECENCY", said a very pissed of Weiss. "Aww comon, your a girl for cryin out loud, we all got to see a guy shirtless at some point", said Scout. Weiss was as red as Ruby's cape, she was nearly at the point of trying to murder them, but she knew what happened to her last night so she'd rather not find out how powerful the other mercs were.

Weiss looked at her watch and went wide eyed, "We only **have** five minutes to get to class!", every one then rushed to Proffesor Ports class, Scout and Ruby being the first one to make it while Demo, Heavy, and Soldier were the last ones. Awkward silence came upon when they saw the nine new students, Port then broke the silence, " So these are our new students, well then I'm Professor Port, and welcome to my combat class!".

The mercs and RWBY took their seats, Yang purposely sitting Ruby by Sniper, Yang looked at her with a trollish face and gave her a thumbs up. Ruby didn't look at her, and Sniper flicked Yang off, knowing what she's trying to pull off. "Jerk", "Wanka".

Cardin was eyeballing Engineer's gunslingers, kinda laughing about it since he fights like cowboy. "Ye-ha", Cardin said as his usual jerk-self. Engineer then took out Cardin's metal container and crushed it, then he dropped it and turned back to pay attention to a class.

"Alright, so since we have these new students, let's see which one of them wants to fight a grimm, I caught this myself, "Port said as he unveiled a Boar Grimm in a cage. "Alright then, muscles you go and best this thing in melee combat", Port said as he walked Heavy to where the Grimm was.

Heavy took off his guns and his Eviction Notice and said, "I will kill you with bare hands", Heavy and the Grimm charged at each other. Heavy grabbed the board by its tusks and threw it into the wall, he then proceeded to punch the ever living shit out of it. The boar then got to its feet and stabbed Heavy in the side the class was shocked since they were used to aura protecting them, but Heavy was so much tougher than the other mercs so he just got back up and punched the boar's head. The boar was not damaged and it launched Heavy to the side.

Heavy then german suplexed the boar and slammed its head into the ground. Naturally the only ones who weren't fazed by this was Yang and Nora, Nora was screaming break its legs and Yang was cheering him on. He was impaled by the boar and slammed into a wall.

Then by the will of Gaben, Heavy punched the boars head, but instead of a normal punch, he got a always fair and balanced random critical hit. The boars face plate cracked, leaving a huge hole in its head. Heavy pulled his fist out of the head and wiped of the blood and bits of brains

Most were shocked from how he summoned so much force into one punch. The only ones who weren't really fazed were the mercs. Nora then ran over to Heavy, basically fangirling and giving requests for more agonizing deaths against Grimm.

Port then started clapping, very impressed by how he was able to do all that while having severe injuries. "A fine job, what is your name", Heavy then looked at the others, Spy shaking his head. Heavy then answered the question, "I am Heavy Weapons", Port responded with, "Alright that's your nickname I presume", he was then told to sit down and when he sat down he felt a little hand tap his shoulder

It was Ruby, she looked pale, Sniper was completely unfazed. "Uh, Heavy, do you need a doctor. Heavy then called for Medic, he was healed quickly, Port was amazed by this, he only saw this through their initiation and was amazed with actually seeing the flesh and bones bind together again, like nothing happened.

Ruby then whispered to Sniper, "He's good", Sniper whispered back, "Mate, if he wasn't good I wouldn't be alive right now". Port then continued with class, giving a war story, Soldier listened to it very carefully, unlike most of the students who were falling asleep. Soldier then ran to port and started telling him war stories, the two began to swap stories for the rest of class.

Class ended, Heavy was then met by, girls ogling him, Cardin and his gang glaring at him, and people who were outright afraid of him, some giving him lunch money or trying not to make eye contact. Yang then asked him, "What did you do to that Grimm, is that your semblance to something", Heavy then smiled and answers, "Random Crits are fair and balanced".

Pyro was walking around trying to shake hands and give people lollipops, but students were afraid do it since he's a robot and all. Spy and Demo were forced to hide the scrumpy and cigarettes in the dorm, since this was a school and all. RWBY and RED then made their way to Oobleck's class.

 **Oobleck's Class**

Oobleck's reaction was to greet each merc as fast as possible, learning their 'names' and telling them about himself. Scout then asked to race him, since she's usually the fast one. Oobleck just laughed and started to talk about Remnant history. Scout fell asleep five minutes in, but Medic injected her with a needle to force her to stay awake

Soldier sacked who ever fell asleep with his Market Gardener. Oobleck would of punished him, but he saw that his class was actually awake for once and Soldier was actually listening, so he allowed it but was going to have a talk with hm after class.

Soldier raised his hand to the teacher, when he was called on, he started to educate everyone about America, surprisingly he actually knew a lot. The rest of the class was him talking about when America was fighting Britain and how Americans spilled tea in the harbor, boycotting against being forced to buy tea.

Class then finally ended, RED and RWBY went to eat with JNPR. Spy pulled out a miniature Cornish game hen, and a bottle of wine, before putting it back since this was a school. Heavy then took out a Sandvich, and it took all of Demo's will power to not drink scrumpy, instead he was downing lots of soda.

Heavy's chewing was loud and another Weiss, Heavy the apologized and ate quietly, Weiss shocked that he was being nice. Yang sat by Sniper, "So, you got a thing for my sister", Yang said in a teasing voice, Sniper was not amused, "More like she has a thing for me". Engineer then chipped in, "You gonna show her your rifle", the mercs heard this and laughed their asses off, their still men on the inside so of course they'd make these kinds jokes.

Sniper was about to pull out his machete when he realized there were too many witnesses. Scout then made her joke, "So we're gonna call ya AusiieRose", Spy then knocked over Scout burger, by 'accident'. "Hey watch it frenchy", Scout said in a pissed of voice.

Yang then added to the joke saying, "Don't worry, we can leave and you and Ruby can…", Ruby then walked by and asked, "What was with the laughing", Sniper then responded, "I remembered a funny story about Heavy, you mind telling us that again mate". Heavy then proceeded to tell a story from Poker Night at the Inventory about how he tortured a BLU Engineer. Then the school day ended, and they went back to the dorm.

Heavy, Yang, Engineer, and Sniper were watching a T.V. when they heard an announcement for the festival tournament. Ruby then told the mercs how you fight other students to win. The mercs eyes lit up and they all said their lines.

"We will crush tiny baby's".

"Oh they those imbecile won't stand a chance".

"Those maggots are gonna get an Ameican ass woopin".

"Well I'm the best so were covered".

"Mmmpphhhh".

"It's on, it's on like*passs out*.

"Oh, I cannot vait to get new experime…, I mean to show zem ze uber charge..

"It's gonna be like Christmas morning".

"Let's show them how we do it in Texas".

 **So first off, that first Soldier scene with him and trumpet, that's a reference to how he has no decency, like how he walked around Heavy's house naked and did things with his sister. But anyways, with the he monitor scene, that was not exclusive to chief of RAGE, it was also in** ** _Tables have Turned_** **. But I appreciate the criticism, it helps me write better and helps you enjoy it more.**

 **Sorry this chapter isn't that exciting, it's just school. Anyways hope you guys had a merry Christmas and I am disappointed about the Smissmas update, seriously the festives suck and I really wanted some balanced changes or new weapons or a map. Anyways that's all it got for ya right now, adios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: Just some Practice**

 **Hola amigos, sorry for the LONG wait, didn't know what to write, but I'm happy to announce I'm back. Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and again sorry for the long wait. But God have mercy on those poor students, against the hat loving psychopaths we all know and love.**

 **RWBY Dorm**

The mercs are all cheering, happy they have something they can fight that are not robots or Grimm. The cheers then died down after they remembered they have to be careful not to kill the students, the last thing need are the authorities on their tales.

Spy lit a cigarette and grabbed his fedora, he was then walking out of the door. "Well, aren't we going to train, we have a lot of fights coming up", said the Frenchman. Heavy, Soldier, and Demo went along with him. Pyro just stayed, you knew because he just does his own thing. Engineer, Medic, and Scout then ran out.

Sniper was about to walk out of the door then said to RWBY, "aren't ya comin to train mates", as he was about to walk of the door. Ruby was about to tag along but Yang pulled her back and said, "Yeah we'll catch up. Sniper then went to catch up with the others.

Ruby then looked at her team and said, "Come on guys let's go train". Weiss then looked at Ruby, "Do you think that's a good idea, these guys are complete psychopaths", Ruby retorted, "You've always hated them, most of then didn't even do anything to you, you slapped Spy just for being a gentlemen". Weiss then looked a little embarrassed but brought up her incident with Soldier.

Ruby then remembered how unstable Soldier is so she had to agree. Yang then told her sister, "Rubes, these guys are fun and all, but they are crazy and like to kill things". Blake then told Ruby about how Spy laughed when he killed a Scout, it was a robot but it still kinda creeped her out how he found it funny. Ruby then just pushed them aside and ran out the door to catch up with the he mercs. The Pyro bot then followed Ruby. Making the others just realize they said they can trust the mercs in front of Pyro.

 **Emerald Forest:**

RED Team was waiting for RWBY to come so the training can start. Scout then got up, "Guys let's just start, those wusses aren't comin", she said in anoyyed voice, she got mixed responses from the others. Finally Sniper, Pyro, and Ruby got to the training sight.

Scout then looked embarrassed, "Well I guess one of ya aren't chicken after all". Soldier then rocket jumped and landed in front of Ruby, he took off his armored authority to show a default soldier helmet, he then put the helmet on her head, then put on his armored authority. "Alright maggot, this will not be like you're sissy princess school, this is gonna make you want to shoot yourself, it would even make your own weapon want to shoot itself too, so get ready to hurt", he said walking as if a war general like in Meet the Soldier.

Ruby then raised the helmet and looked pumped. When she formed Crescent Rise to begin training she heard running and saw that WBY came to the sight, only to be greeted by 3 more helmets being thrown at them, all somehow landing on their heads.

Heavy then got up and said, "Yellow Dragon is here, now for boxing time", as he put on his Eviction Notice. Yang then formed her gauntlets ready to fist fight.

Blake then felt something grab of her as she saw a knife blade at her throat only to see here Spy laugh, "You have to be more aware of that my feline friend" he said as he let her go. Blake acting like she didn't know what he was talking about, Spy only laughed and walked away.

Weiss drew her rapier only to see Demo with his Eyelander. "Don't worry I'll be gentle", said the black Scottish cyclops. Eyelander said, "Who's the hottie Demo", Weiss looked annoyed by the comment, "No, not ice bitch, I meant that rapier". Weiss looked triggered and got into fencing position. Demo yelled, "It's time to get bloody", as the two charged at each other.

Weiss would have usually tried to jab with her blade but was not used to the full on charge from Demo. Both blades made sparks fly, Demo then kicked Weiss and slashed again. Weiss dodged and jabbed but Demo blocked it with his shield. He then charged overpowering her and kicking her a few feet back

Weiss then smirked and used some magic projectile, Demo block one with his shield but got knocked into a tree. Demo then said, "Aye lass, thought this was a sword fight", he pulled out his slickly bomb launcher and lobbed some stickies. He then detonated them, the blast knocking her back.

Weiss was dazed but quickly got out of the way. Only to see the Eyelander deep within a tree. She then slashed at him. Demo didn't want to lose so he charged away, leaving his sword in the tree. He took out his bottle and charged, he bashed her head with it, breaking it on her head, "Oh man, me bottle of Scrumpy", shot a sticky at the tree the Eyelander was stuck in.

The sword flew in the air as it landed in the ground. He quickly retrieved it and was about to finish the job. When a high pitched WAIT was heard and in a flash rose petals appeared and his Eyelander clash with Crescent Rose. "Oh come on, I NEED a head", the sword complained as Demo drew it back. "Sorry mate, Eyelander makes me get carried away", said the Scot as Ruby went to get Weiss. Instead of getting pissed off as usual, she just bowed, and slapped him. He took it since Demo should keep more control of Eyelander.

Engineer took out a monitor, which he made himself, and put a scramble on it. Engineer then stopped it after a few seconds and it made images of Yang and Heavy. "Well don't you two got a boxing match or something", said the Texan as he got into his rancho relaxo.

Yang then back up, forming her gauntlets. Heavy took out his minigun. He revved up and Yang cracked her knuckles. Yang started and propelled herself to Heavy and hit with an impact to even knock him back.

Heavy was disarmed but he took out his Family Business and fired of shotgun shells. Yang gauntlet jumped in the air, Heavy used his tighter packed shots to his advantage and shot at Yang. The shots did damage her but he still got a punch in the face.

Heavy shot once more but heard a click, as he ran out of ammo. He just threw it at Yang, she caught it only to be tackled by Heavy. He grabbed her by the leg and threw her into a tree, he then revved up his gun and fired Yang took cover but got hit by a ton of bullets, even making her semblance go low.

Heavy didn't track her as much as he would since he's not fighting a Scout to the death, just Yang in a sparring match, with guns. He stopped firing, Yang then ran at him, he revved, but she sohot the ground with an explosive shotgun round, which caused him to be flown into the air.

He landed with a thud, Yang pit on her sunglasses and turned to her friends, putting a hand on hr hip. "Nothing to it", she said but then she heard a NOM NOM NOM. She turned around to see Heavy fully healed, chewing on his sandvich. He roared and ran to Yang, he had just eaten his Sandvich with a buffalo steak in it, he was now running faster with glowing fists.

He gave Yang a left hook and a punch to the gut. Yang tried to fire but one gauntlet ran out of ammo and the other jammed. Yang had no time to reload and fix the jam so she boxed against the Russian. She punched him in his stomach and jabbed at his jaw. He spat out a tooth and gave her a black eye. He then grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the ground.

The rest of RWBY gasped, Heavy got up and saw he tore some hair off, he just dropped it. Yang then got up her eyes red, her hair flaming, and looked really pissed off. She tackled Heavy to the ground and started to punch the shit out of him. He returned with fast punches, like anime fast punches, thanks to his Eviction Notice. She then lifted him up and threw him. Yang was powered up and ready to clobber him

Heavy ate another steak and charged, Yang did too. Heavy threw a punch, he hit her and big text like in a comic book, it said CRIT. He hit her so hard that she sunk a few feet in the ground. Heavy then said, "Random Critical Hits are fair and balanced".

Ruby ran to Yang and so did Medic. Ruby was in tears, looking at Yang's bruised body as Heavy dug her up from the ground. Medic placed his medigun towards Yang and healed her. Ruby saw in awe as the bruises seemed to disappear like magic, even the black eye turned to normal. Heavy's bruises were gone too, and his tooth grew back.

Ruby didn't know weather to thank the mercs or be angry at them. Heavy then said to her, "All in good fun Ruby", as he took a seat.

Engineer set up the monitor, it was Spy and Blake. Spy took Blake's hand as they walked to the battle spot. Spy tipped his hat to her and took out the Enforcer out of his holster. Blake dual wielded her Gamble Shroud, and got into battle stance.

Engineer went to them and said, "Alrighty, so rules are, no Dead Ringer or fake outs, no invisibility either, and please try to stay on the battle field". He then got in between them and took out his revolver. "On three…, one, two, THREE", he fired of a shot. Spy shot first but Blake dodged and shot at him. Spy ducked and fanned the hammer of his Enforcer, Blake had difficulty dodging, she got hit by a few shots but he aura protected her.

Spy threw a Kunia at her, she slashed it away but nearly got hit by a Big Earner. Spy then started to reload his Enforcer. Blake fired off some more shots and hit Spy in the shoulder. He fired of shots of his own and kept pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, He threw a Wanag Prick at Blake. She got hit in the stomach and held it in pain. Spy roundhouse kicked Blake, she punched him in the face.

Spy spat out his cigarette and took a stance. He uppercutted Blake and slapped her in the face. Blake retaliated with a slash to his arm and used the grapple on her weapon to grab his leg and slam him into the ground multiple times. Spy fanned the hammer a with a full clip at Blake. Spy was about to reload when Blake kicked him. The speed loader broke so he had to load one bullet at a time.

Blake fired more rounds and hit the Enforcer. "Time for the big guns", Spy said as he took out his silver Ambassador, complete with 50. caliber bullets and crits on head shot. He shot at Blake, the gun a lot louder with a lot more recoil. Blake dodged but got hit in the leg by a bullet. She held her leg in pain, Spy punched Blake in the face, but Blake grappled him and slammed him in the ground, the final slam hitting with a huge impact.

The Frenchman bruised, and dusty, he was pulled into Blake. Spy wasn't finished yet, he quickly took out his Ambassador and headshot Blake. The 50. caliber bullet plus the crit was too much for poor Blake. The two fell to the ground, knocked out.

Medic went to heal the two, Balke woke up, completely healed and saw Spy getting healed. He dusted off his suit and put his hand out to shake her hand. Blake took the gesture and shook his hand.

While Blake was walking with Spy she said, "How did you know…", but Spy stopped her and said back, "I am the best Spy in the world, also Pyro keeps trying to give you cat treats and fish", Blake looked back and saw Pyro, it waved.

"Alright, now let's see who's next", Engie set up the monitor and images of Ruby and Sniper. "We'll get over there you two," said the Texan as he gestured Sniper. Sniper flipped him off and grabbed his machete he was sharpening.

Ruby got to her battle spot, she seemed nervous since she saw how the mercs fought. Sniper took out his machina and and Ruby formed her Crescent Rose into scythe mode. Sniper then looked nervous since he could really only quick scope Ruby, which is already challenging since she's really fast too.

Engineer walked in the middle of them again, he took out his revolver and shot it in the air. Ruby wasn't ready for the gunshot, but Sniper use sit to his advantage and shot a fully charged shot. Ruby dodged the bullet with ease. "Awe piss", said Sniper he saw run at him and she swung her scythe.

Sniper wasn't quick enough and barely grabbed the handle of his machete. He was shocked when he saw the scythe stop in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you, you guys don't even have aura", Ruby cried. The others started booing, well at least the mercs and Yang.

"Come on Rubes, you got him where you want him."

"Baby man, fight like big man!"

"I guess campin is all your good for then ya bloody coward!"

"What the Hell, Ruby come on do somethin, jeez I fight faster when I eat a who bucket of chicken.

Ruby was embarrassed, she was holding back. Sniper was offended and shot her with his Carbine. "Come mate, don't hold back", he said as he shot more rounds. Ruby speeded across the battlefield and kicked int be gut. Sniper then shot at her with his Machina. Ruby dodged each shot easily. Sniper is not suited for close quarters combat, as you can tell.

Sniper threw a jarate at her, she was disgusted by it. "Is that…", Yang asked. "Yep", every merc responded. Sniper took his bushwacka and swung but Ruby dodged. Sniper shot at her with his Carbine, Ruby tried to get upclose but Sniepr kicked her side. Ruby was shocked on how my it hurt, thankfully jarate is one of Sniper's trap cards.

Ruby charged with her scythe and swung but Sniper block with his machete. He had trouble keep his ground since Ruby was stronger. He kicked her leg and swung, but she blocked it. Ruby then used her semblance of speed across the battlefield, leaving rose petals everywhere.

She hit Sniper with multiple kicks and punches. Sniper was on the ground, bruised and beaten. Reminded him of Australia in school, all the kids were tougher than him, but he Leander's he was from New Zealand so he didn't get any Aussie strength. He laid on the ground, only thing he wa shearing was Ruby crying saying she's sorry. He then felt the numbness of the medi beam, healing his bruises.

When he was on his feet he was immediately hugged by Ruby. "I'm sorry, it was just…", she was stopped by Sniper. "It's alright mate, I'm just gonna be getting shit on by the others for the rest of the day. Ruby then stopped hugging him, trying not to embrace him.

When they got back to the watching area Sniper got told all kinds of insults and shit. Sniper was defending of course even getting into some fights with the others.

 **20 minutes later…**

The mercs stopped fighting each other and everyone sat down. Engineer had a smile and said to Sniper, "At least you got comforted by your girlfriend after she whooped ya", Sniper was about to strangle him when Ruby ran in the middle of them with a blush. "Guys please stop fighting", Sniper and Engie then stopped, but it didn't stop the Sniper X Ruby stuff from the others.

Soldier got up and yelled, "Are we going to fight some more or are we gonna keep gossiping like a bunch of sissies", RWBY were annoyed but him but the mercs were kinda used to shit, didn't make him any less annoying. Pyro was petting Blake, making her purr. The others were so wired out by this but they just let it happen. Medic said, "Vill we start ze fighting already, I vant to see if I need to do surgery on anyone after this", every one, even Heavy was creeped out by his remarks.

Engineer set up his monitor, "Alriighty then, let's see who's next", said the Texan as he pushed the scramble. The image on the screen was….

 **To be continued…**

 **Finally I put out something, sorry for the long ass wait. Anyways, TF2 comic finally came out, my favorite so far. Hope you guys liked the fights, I think most of the mercs can stand chances except Sniper and Medic, but aren't exactly fit for own on one. Do you have any more fights, it doesn't have to be TF2 fighting RWBY, it could be like Ruby v Yang or Heavy v Soldier or even a tag team fight. Also the Sub-chapters were things I make up on the spot, not very thought out. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time, Adios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: Always has to be a Threat**

 **Hola amigos, again sorry for the long wait. I sadly got no match ups from others so I'm gonna think of something else. Also, MARDI GRAS BREAK IS FINALLY HERE!**

 **Back at the RWBY dorm 5 hours later**

The boys and girls were exhausted well at least most of them, Pyro-Bot, Soldier, Heavy, and maybe Yang were the only ones who weren't complaining. They finally got to their dorm where Medic healed them up. They then started to talk, well the ones who weren't fast asleep were starting to talk.

Weiss, Medic, Scout, and Blake just started to go sleep. The mercs were buying clothes from the Mann Co. store. Yang was still mad at Pyro for burning her hair, Engineer was actually rebuilding Pyro right now, once his flamethrower ran out of fuel to ariblast, they all knew it was fucked.

Heavy was getting some Sandviches for everyone who were awake, the sisters were very lucky to try this delectable morsel. Now Yang was surprised that it was one of the most things she had ever tasted, she thought of just getting lunch from Heavy instead of eating a burger.

Now with Ruby it was…. a thing. The moment Ruby sank her teeth into the Sandvich Edible Device, she dropped it back on her plate. Heavy looked at her pissed, no one ever turns down a Sandvich, the last person who did... well no one has ever disliked it before.

Ruby then used her speed semblance to go infront of Heavy. She then hugged him tight, "ThisisthegreatestthingIevertasted", she said as she was crying from the taste of it. She then speeded to her Sandvich and gobbled it all up in one bite.

Scout woke up and had a cheeky look on her face, "Maybe we should try with hot dogs, she seems to be good at…", Scout was interrupted by being punched by both Sniper and Heavy, they assumed that it was towards them. Or maybe I'm just trying to find an excuse to have Scout in pain, either way it's a win in my book or fanfiction in this case.

Yang then finished what Scout started by saying, "I think you got competition Sniper, Heavy's probably better in…", she was punched by Sniper. "Bed…", Yang finished just in time before Heavy knocked her out. The mercs then just looked at him funny, it made Engie drop the arm he was fixing for Pyro from the shock of what just happened. Heavy was kinda embarrassed about what Scout and Yang were pulling since he did have a thing for redheads.

Now you're probably thinking why Ruby is being such a terrible sister right now. Well she's not, she's actually in a seizure from how moist and delicious the Sandvich was. Medic was woken up by the success and was currently checking Ruby to make sure she was ok, or maybe trying to examine her to see if she would be a good experiment, both work though. After Medic healed Ruby for a bit he went back to sleep.

"What in Sam Hill were you thinkn' boy", said Engie as he was trying to get Pyro's arm back on. "Yeah, that was a little too much, since they're not us and all", said Sniper as he was currently making Jarate sucks they were asleep and everyone who was awake was practically family at this point, and those co-ed showers they always used made sure that nothing was hidden.

Scout was currently taking pictures for blackmail on the people who were asleep. Spy then beat the shit out of Scout, since Spy is Scout's dad, and it's really weird that they are the same age, but he still punished her anyway. Then Scout started to retaliate and no one stopped them since watching them fight was funny.

Heavy, Sniper, and Demo went to sit in the couch and turned on the T.V. and the news was on. It was about a man by the name of Roman Torchwick, who and a hat that made the mercs jealous, they were even looking through their stuff to find a cheap unusual to trade for the hat.

The reporter said, "Another dust store was raided last night by Roman Torchwick again, he successfully made it out of the store with all the dust", she then showed video footage of Roman and his gang taking the dust and beating a old skin who was working there. The mercs then all looked at each other with the same maniacal grins.

The mercs started to devise a plan on how to take down the crime lord. Spy was going to infiltrate Ozpin's Office to see if he could find any information, Scout and Heavy went on to the streets of Vale to find any leads to Roman and the others stayed back at the dorm to make sure nobody knew what they were doing.

Ruby woke up right after the 3 mercs left for their respective missions. Ruby then looked at everyone and saw Yang on her bed, they'd didn't fill her in on Heavy knocking out Yang. "Where are the others", asked Ruby as she looked around. "They went to buy some milk", said Sniper nervously as he was trying to think up something to get them off topic.

"Let's see what's on the telie, you like the telie right", said Sniper as he put his arm around her to bring her to the couch. Ruby then blushed 50 shades of red the moment he put his arm around her. The other mercs were already making fun of him for this, but it was a good idea to try to distract Ruby.

Sniper and Ruby sat on the couch and she grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. Yang woke up and saw the two at the couch. She then thought of ways to embarrass him and Ruby since this is what everyone is doing now. She sat on the couch next to Sniper and whispered to him, "Making a move already".

Sniper rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever helps ya sleep at night mate". Yang looked kinda hurt and said, "Oh wait my sister's not good enough for you". Sniper was getting uncomfortable right now, which is strange since his job is being a assassin.

Ruby was rewinding the T.V. to see what she missed while she was in her Sandvich seizure. She then saw the report of Torchwick and his White Fang. Sniper then felt like a dumbass since he didn't even think of changing the channel. He then swiped the remote from Ruby and turned off the T.V. "Hey Ruby, let's go practice our aim, why would we watch T.V. when it's a beautiful day outside", said Sniper as it started to pour down.

"We're not made of sugar, now let's get going mate", Sniper said as he grabbed his Machina and Ruby's Crescent Rose. Ruby super speeded to Sniper, leaving a trail of rose petals behind, snatching the weapon, the speed she was going left wind that was strong enough to blow off Sniper's hat.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BABY", Ruby yelled she then looked at her weapon with concern. "Are you ok baby, did he hurt you", she said as she caressed the stock of the rifle. Sniper was in a WTF moment right now, she was almost as bad as Heavy with his gun. Ruby then was stared at awkwardly as her scream woke everyone up.

"Are you kidding me Ruby, at least have a freak up outside", said Yang tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. Weiss was just pissed but was stopped by Blake. She then fell asleep on Pyro, she could sleep anywhere. Pyro then started to pet her with the only arm he had.

Engineer was fixing up Pyro's arm, Yang sat next to him since she was bored. Engineer gave her a Luigi death stare, "Why do ya gotta be destroying my contraptions", said Engineer angrily as he was was welding the metal with a flamethrower. Yang blushed a bit and said, "My bad, no hard feelings right", she said as she playfully punched his arm.

Engineer was clearly not amused but he needed someone to talk. "Your lucky your a pretty girlie else I would've given you a whooping", said Engie as he demonstrated by bending a life of metal with his gunslinger, he then immediately regretted it since he needed it for the arm.

"Ha, keep dreaming", said Yang as the atmosphere was becoming less tense she then wrapped her arm around him and gave him a noogie. He tried to get out finger grasp without resorting to shotgun but even if he wanted to he was being out in a choke hold.

As those two were wrestling, Medic woke up and was switching his hats out, now he had on a white Point and Shoot. Weiss was up and making a pot of coffee. Medic then said to her, "I vill take mine vith three sugars". "I'm not your maid", said Weiss angrily as she was fed up with the mercs right now.

"Oh you must be tired, here let me help you", Medic took out his medigun and the red, transparent beam made its way to Weiss. She saw the beam have red crosses come from it as it surrounded her waist, she felt numb and uncomfortable for a bit but then she felt completely refreshed.

She thanked him by taking his coffee request, as well as the other people in the room. "We're need another pot", said Weiss as she took out a catalog for kitchen appliances.

 **Ruby and Sniper's Target Practice**

Sniper has ask Engineer to create some holograms for training and to make it look it the mercs and team RWBY before leaving. Engineer obviously didn't have enough to do so he quickly built up one, which took like ten minutes since he is the world's greatest engineer.

Sniper had set up the holograms, these things could move and even shoot back at them, with a hologram gun, kinda like laser tag. The two sharpshooters put on some lightweight vests that would register them as 'dead' when they got hit, really starting to become laser tag.

Sniper took out his Machina and said to Ruby, "Let's have a little competition to see who can get the most kills". "What does the winner get", Ruby said as she seemed pumped and loaded some dust into her Crescent Rose. "Bragging rights", said Sniper as he already got a headshot in hologram Yang.

Ruby hit three headshots on Weiss, Spy, and Blake, and gave Sniper a smirk. Sniper was not amused so he charged up his Machina and hit a collateral on Heavy, Yang, Ruby, himself, and Pyro. Ruby felt kinda weird that she was shooting her friends in hologram form but the feeling went away when Sniper got another point.

Ruby shot at Hologram Sniper but Sniper shot at Hologram Ruby. The two then ducked for cover as the holograms aimed their guns at the sharpshooters. Sniper held his hat and cackled, "Ha ha, now we got a real challenge". Ruby smirked, the sharpshooters started to devise a plan to not get shot but take out all the holograms.

 **Heavy and Scout**

Scout was her normal self, flirting with guys and showing off. Heavy had to stop her from showing off a little too much at times. He was carrying Scout on his shoulder since she was trying to get into a fight with an asshole who was telling her to stop being a whore.

She would have bashed his head in if it wasn't for Heavy carrying her away from the asshole. "Come on, lemme at 'em, you don't like taking crap from people either", said Scout as she was punching Heavy's back, doing little to him as he just kept waking. "We do not need to get into fight, we need to crush evil man", said Heavy.

He eventually let Scout, "Alright, let's find ourselves a dark alleyway or somethin', that's where shady people usually are from my experiences", said Scout as she ran to a dark alley.

 **3 hours later**

The out duo has still not found anyone with connections to their targets, but Scout lit up when she found a alley way she could just look at and know gang members were there. "Yep this is some grade A alley way, I see a guy", said Scout as she walked in.

The shady man, who looks like the guy who gives drugs and alcohol to people, saw Scout run in. He seemed attracted and said, "Aye toots, why don't I take out for a dinner at my place. Scout saw the man start to unsheathed a knife. "Now come with me quietly and I won't hurt ya", said the man as he dropped his knife in fear.

He saw as the large Russian walked in behind her, Heavy cracked his knuckles and adjusted his Bone-Cut Belt. "Now look no need for violence, I'll just be on my merry way", said the man but Heavy gabbed a hold of him and pinned him to a wall.

"Listen little man, do you know of a man but the name of Roman Torchwick", said Heavy in a serious tone, his serious voice was enough to make the Terminator seem friendly. "I don't know nothi…" the man tried to finish but Heavy started choking him. "O-Kay I'll talk", said the man and Heavy loosened his grip. "I really don't knelt where he is, but I know of a White Fang base on Vale", said the man.

He gave them the coordinates and just in case he was lying, Scout kicked him in the crotch. He dropped to the ground releasing pain filled grunts. The two walked out of the alley, Scout jumped on Heavy's shoulder.

"What, it's fun riding on ya", said Scout, she heard some laughs from people who passed by them, cause obviously a girl saying that to a large guy who looks like he could take on ursa totally won't be put out of context. The two seemed embarrassed, she said quickly, "Just keep walking".

 **Spy's adventure to Ozpin's**

Spy was more than able to get to Ozpin's office by just using his invis watch and disguise kit. When he reached the doors he was relieved to see they were opened he took or disguise kit and in a puff of smoke, he looked exactly like Ozpin.

Spy sighed as he saw the massive amount of cabinets where Ozpin kept his documents. "This is gonna take awhile", said Spy as he began his search.

 **2 hours later**

Spy looked through every document he could find, he finally found a file on Roman. Spy smiled and took the document. He was about to get out here Scott free, but he face palmed as he heard Glynda Goodwitch walk in.

"Mr. Ozpin I just wanted to ask you about Cardin and his rac…", she stopped as she saw the office was a huge ness with paper and furniture everywhere. She fixed everything with her wand and just walked out without a word.

"Mission Accomplished", said Spy a she smiled the document into his coat, but he then saw the camera. He mumbled curses as he turned invisible and went to go delete the footage.

 **Back to Sniper and Ruby**

Ruby was running around all the holograms, trying to fend off the Scouts and Ruby's that were trying to bash her head, she didn't want to be the first out. Sniper was taking pot shots at some of the Heavy's and Yang's but he heard the de cloak of a Spy. "Aww Piss", he said as he waited to get out, then he heard a death scream and saw it was Ruby who sniped him from a tree.

"Thanks mate", said Sniper. Ruby said your welcome, she then speeded to Sniper and brought him to her tree. It was like a war right now, Sniper even grabbed some of solier spare helmets to add to the effect.

The sharpshooters were winning right now but tragedy struck as they heard their guns clicks. Ruby was looking for another magazine to use and Sniper was trying to fix the Machine since the extraction tube got stuck. The two almost yelped when they saw the Heavys revved up, they unloaded their miniguns into them, getting them out with overkill. The holograms then stopped appeasing and the two layed by eachother on the ground

Sniper and Ruby started laughing from their epic fail. "Yes, we're bonding", Ruby thought as Sniper was still laughing his ass off. "Let's go get something to drink, shooting holograms for the Psy hour is hard work. Sniper was heading back to the dorm and Ruby quickly followed.

 **Back at the dorm**

Nothing really happened back at the dorm. Weiss and Blake went to the library to study and the others stayed behind. Yang wa stealing Engineer since she bested him in wrestling. The guys were still shutting in him about, even Pyro joined in, he laughed so much that Engineer shutter him off and went to work on finishing his arm.

Demo and Soldier were drinking and remembering the time they caught a swordfish together. Many drunken laughs and beers were shared. Medic had left too, he went to the nurse's office to ask her how the body worked, which totally isn't weird at all. Everything was normal, if you call what the mercs do normal anyway.

"Aww, are you still grumpy that I 'whooped' you", said Yang teasingly to a very unamused Engineer. "Ya caught me by surprise and I'm trying to fix this arm here that ya broke", said Engineer as he was putting the finishing touches to make the hand articulate. The two kept bickering about it.

Soldier was already drunk as could be right now and Demo was a little tipsy. "You may be Scottish but I consider you my American brother, you magnificent, black Scott", said Soldier drunkenly.

"If i wasn' the man i was i'd kiss ya", said Demo finally starting to get drunk. The two then fell into a drunken nap. Pyro then grabbed a scroll and took a selfie with them, they all had matching unicorn hats with the rainbow unusual effect.

Sniper and Ruby entered the room, back from their mini war. Sniper faced palmed as he saw the patriot and cyclops drunk and asleep. Ruby laughed at the selfie Pyro showed her. Engineer finally finished the arm and grabbed his were here, after a few whacks the arm was back in tip top condition. Pyro then turned to Yang, it's eyes glowing a deep red, it then started mmphing.

Yang felt a little uncomfortable since ya know the robot looked really pissed. Heavy and Scout came back with some pastries, taken from Weiss of course. Scout is an ass after all so she would've stolen, Heavy wasn't surprised. "Hello friends, we are back with milk", Heavy then pulled out a jug of milk from Scout's bag.

Scout then started alighting as Yang told her how she beat up Engineer. So he did what any sane Texan would do, thinking of a way to give her a good Texas lickin'. That means beating someone up in Texas.

Spy finally came back, he seemed pretty tired and dusted off his suit. He then turned off the light to sleep. Everyone didn't want to but it was like 10:00 and they didn't want Scout bitching about getting beauty sleep.

 **The next day**

Team RWBY went it grab breakfast, the mercenaries stayed behind to hold down the fort. They were starting to devise a plan, from the information they acquired from the document and the info from the shady man in the alley.

"Alright, so it took me and Engineer a few hours but we finally know how this thing works", said Spy as he tapped the document and got a scale of a White Fang base in Vale, it probably wasn't attacked yet since they didn't want to send soldiers to shoot up a base with little to no planning.

"Alright so, are we just gonna shoot this place up?", said Scout as she drank some Bonk. "No you imbecile, that will get us killed, we must have a thought out plan", said Spy as he lit a cigarette.

"Heavy has idea", said Heavy. "We make our own gang", said Heavy in his serious Russian voice. "How do you suppose we do that mate", asked Sniper. "We have gang, we need to make our mark", Heavy said.

"One problem partner, we kinda attend this school, and if we are in a gang doin' crimes and shit, that could get us in some mighty trouble", said Engineer as he took a swig for his beer. "Engineer, can you make machine to make us older", said Heavy.

"Huh, I reckon I could, just give me a week or two", said Engineer as he started rummaging through his tool box. "I can't wait to drink again… legally", said Demo as he threw a bottle of scrumpy out the window.

Now during the building period, the mercs act acted causal, they were hanging with RWBY so Engineer could work in peace. Things went successfully for Engineer, he needed DNA from the guys and some magic from a book they stole from Merasmus to manipulate the age of others, they could even change it as they pleased.

It was the final day, Engineer finally finished his machine, RWBY was out training and the mercs said they would have a private training, but Pyro was told to go with RWBY and fill them in on information if they got suspicous. Engineer wiped the sweat from his brow and plopped the device down in the middle of the room for everyone to bask in. The machine was similar to what Grey Mann's australiam life giving device was. He pushed a button and it started to glow green. "Who's first", said Engineer as he looked at it in fascination. Heavy walked up and put it on his back.

 ***LOTS OF GREEN FLASHING***

Heavy was no taller, had more fat, he was bald again, and seemed older. But age is just a number as he ripped his school shirt when he tried to move his arms, he still has muscle. Like the russian version of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Engineer laughed like a mad scientists and tried it on himself. He was back to his old, Texan self, "WHO'S NEXT', yelled Engie as he held up the device.

 ***EVEN MORE GREEN FLASHING***

Seriously, it was like someone could get a seizure in here, now for the rest of the mercs. Demo had his beard back, and Soldier had less of his hair. Spy and Medic had their gray streaks and more defined facial features. Scout had more curves and… **ahem** , a more endowed chest area. Everyone had a little more muscle and were taller, like their old selves.

Instantly Demo went for his stash and got 3 bottles of scrumpy and started downing them all at once. Spy lit a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke, peace of mind that he could smoke again. When the mercs got settled in their old bodies, they got ready for their mission.

 **Warehouse in beacon A.K.A. White Fang Base**

There were two guards at the front, one was a moose faunas and the other was a bat faunas. The bat faunas was keeping watch when he suddenly had a hand over his mouth and felt a sharp pain in his back for a split second, his body disappeared into a invisible corpse and a doppelganger came out holding a dagger. The moose guy turned and saw the bat faunas with a bloody dagger and the gun on the ground.

The imposter threw his dagger in the moose's arm, the moose was reaching for his walkie talkie when he got headshot, it was a silenced shot. Blood pooled and the imposter gave a thumbs up as he lit a cigarette. He walked in, or ran in to seem like he was running from fire. He saw some White Fang members. "Hey you're no dome with your…", he tried to finish when Spy, threw a kunai and cloaked away as the other faunas was confused. Spy repositioned and took out his Ambassador since it was very accurate, like Sniper rifle accurate.

Spy pulled of a Demolition Ranch as he loaded a special round, it was like a normal round for a 500 magnum, except it had a tranquilizer dart in it instead of it's normal penetrating tip, not that kind of penetration. He took aim and used his front sights, he pulled the trigger and shot the guy with the dart, bullet thing. The shot was silenced thanks to Mann Co's silenced dart bullets, for every Spy's assassination needs.

Spy came down from his perch and hid the body, he then disguised as the faunas he just knocked out and tapped on a com he had on his ear. Engineer was sitting in Rancho Relaxo when his com turned on. "What ya need partner", said Engineer as he took a sip of beer. "Coast is clear, get everyone ready to go through the teleporter", said Spy as he placed down a tool box and hit it with the Jag.

"Move out", said Engie as he pumped his Frontier Justice and set up his teleporter entrance. The mercs grabbed their weapons and were now awaiting their teleporter. The teleporter started up and Engineer went in first.

 **Few minutes**

The mercs were now in a janitor's closet, the mercs were dressed to look like a gang. Heavy was told to think long and hard about what he wore. So he was sadly left behind, he grumbled as he looked through his cosmetics and hats.

Spy kept on his fedora, but he put on his Lurker's leather. He loaded some one ounce slugs into his Enforcer since he had it modified to be like a Judge Taurus, it's a revolver that can shoot shotgun ammo.

Soldier wore his Killer Exclusive(Team Spirit), his Classified Coif, and grew a lone Survivor. He carried a AK-47, Pistol, Black Box, and Market Gardener.

Sniper had on his Liquidator's Lid, Villain's Veil (A Distinctive Lack of Hue), Marksman's Mohair (A Distinctive Lack of Hue). He carried his Hitman's Heatmaker, a Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, and his Bushwacka.

Medic wore his, Killer Exclusive ( _An Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge_ ), Heat of Winter, Ze Ubermensch. He carried Spy's default .357 Colt Python and a Lugermorph, he also carried his Medigun, just in case ya know.

Scout had on her, Dead of Night (Dark - Hide Grenades), Bootenkhamuns, and Ye Olde Baker Boy. She had a Tommy Gun. one that has that large drum magazine, her Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, and her Boston Basher.

Demo had on his Glengarry Bonnet, Double Dynamite, and Double Dog Dare Demo Pants. He carried his Iron Bomber, The Big Kill, and Eyelander.

Engineer had on his Danger, Dog Fighter, and grew Heavy's El Duderino, he kinda looks like walter white at this stage. He had his Frontier Justice, his dual .357 Colt Pythons, and his Southern Hospitality.

The mercs, excluding Heavy, were ready. Spy and Sniper went to find a Sniping perch. Scout went along with Demo and Soldier to ambush. Engineer and Medic waited in front of the door, Revolvers cocked and Shotgun pumped the two were ready for a massacre.

Sniper and Spy found a place where he could take cover but saw some workers there, they didn't seem armed. Uncloaked behind them, he backstabbed one of them and the other one got headshot. Sniper took cover and looked through his scope and turned off the laser sighting. Spy then left Sniper and repositioned himself. There were really no guards, just workers, they didn't even seem armed.

Now you're probably wondering how the hell Soldier, Scout, and Demo got to position themselves. Well they don't, Soldier caught attention of some White Fang workers when he was trying to dig a hole around the workers. Soldier was lighting them up with his AK, he charged in and even decapitated a horse faunas when he shot him in his leg.

Demo blew up a cluster of the workers and laughed drunkenly and Scout was bashing a guy's head in the Neegan did in the Walking Dead. She then lighted them up, going ham with her Tommy gun. Demo was shooting 44. Magnum rounds willy nilly out of his revolver.

Medic was taking cover and took a few shots, he was used to his crossbow so he was caught off guard with the recoil. He was trying though to be useful and had a good time, dismembering people with his bonesaw. Engineer was fanning the hammer with one of his revovler's for a faster rate of fire. He even pulled off a few ricochets, he did this till he could find a good sentry spot, he set up a mini sentry in the middle of the battle field and a level 3 on one of the higher stories.

Sniper was having a early Christmas present as he was getting ALL the headshots. Spy was backstabbing and blowing people's heads off with buckshot. He took pride in beating people in knife fights, since he is an expert in sword play and knife fighting. Soldier ran out of ammo for his AK so he was rocket jumping and blowing bitches up.

After everyone was killed the merc's stormed the warehouse, looking for Torchwick. Scout saw one worker, he was hiding under his desk. Scout smirked, she walked over and cocked her gun, "hey buddy, what is this place", she said as she pointed her pistol at him. He was sweating like crazy and had fear in his eyes, seeing the bloodstained woman but he was able to get some words out. "A-a dust copying company", he said, "B-but we're still trying to crack how to make it", said the worker. He was a mouse faunas so he holding to his tail the whole time.

The mercs were told to regroup, Scout brought her prisoner with her. The mercs then started to think of ways to kill him. Scout saw him reach for a Dust pistol, she shot him in the arm and he squeaked in pain.

Scout held him up by the throat, "I'd say we chopp his…", scout almost said when the doors to the warehouse flew open. Roman Torchwick and a few of Junior's black suit wearing, red katana wielding men saw the mercs and the injured mouse faunas and immediately got into battle positions. "HELP THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY", the mouze faunas screamed but silence came into account when they heard the doors open. A large man, the biggest man any of them had ever seen walked towards them with the "Are you fucking kidding" expression on his face.

It was none other than our favorite Siberian Bear himself except he seemed, off. He was wearing his Capo's Capper, Siberian Sophisticate, he grew a Unshaven Bear, had on a Something Special for a Special Someone, and was smoking a long cigar, Heavy didn't smoke it, instead he chewed on it, like that one guy from To Kill A Mockingbird did.

The only sound that was heard from the warehouse was the loud stomps from Heavy, the quietness made it erie even sending chills up the spines of Scout and Sniper.

The mouse Faunas turned around, "Let's g..", the mouse faunas was cut off as he took a projectile to the head. Heavy was holding a australium Ambassador.

The mouse faunas dropped dead, blood pooling, Heavy walked over to it and said, "Это не мир для трусов"(This is not world for cowards), said Heavy as he stared at Roman Torchwick. Roman and his men looked shocked, the henchmen gripped their swords. Roman Torchwick smirked and shot at the ground with his cane. A cloud of smoke filled the area, after the smoke settled they realized he slipped away.

Heavy had left a case behind the mercs and said to them, "Get me Svetlana". The mercs knew what he meant. Soldier and Demo lifter the case and brought it to them, it took the both of them since they were trying to handle it with care, you know how he gets with his guns. The two settled it down gently and opened it for him.

Heavy then pulled out the huge, modified tommy gun and brought the barrel to his face. The gun was sleek and well cared for, like his other miniguns, the gun had a lot less metal on it so Soldier could probably carry it. Heavy revved up the gun and immediately started firing, the hench men ran, they had only swords but one found a pistol and barrel rolled.

He shot Heavy in the chest, but guess what, Heavy pulled a Theodore Roosevelt and just laughed it off. "You are going to need MUCH bigger guns", Heavy said as his minigun ripped through them like paper or like a hot knife through butter, whichever one you prefer. Roman was found by Spy, he swung his cane but Spy dodged it and low sweeped him, he then held him at gunpoint with his Judge Taurus and his 500 magnum.

Heavy turned to Torchwick and walked up to him, he looked him in the eyes, Roman did as well obviously not scared of him. "We should talk", said Heavy coldly as the two eyed each other down for a few minutes.

 **RWBY and Pyro**

Team RWBY and Pyro were hanging out at the dorm. Pyro was getting acquainted with Zweii, since he was sent in the mail, in a tube. I'm still confused, did the dog have a semblance that blocked out all that pain? Pyro then started to pet Zweii and brought Blake over so they would become friends, it broke what was left of Pyro's heart to see Blake not liking the puppy.

Yang was once again teasing Ruby about her crush on Sniper. "I hope he didn't make you a mom when you two were alone", Yang said as she gave Ruby a nuggie. "YANG", Ruby screamed as she dug her face into a pillow. "Yang, stop trying to get Ruby hooked up with an assassin", said Weiss as she glared at her.

"Aww, si Weiss jealous", said Yang. Weiss blushed a bit from Yang comment since she has not found a guy a Beacon she liked, only one who seemed to like her was Jaune, but he was annoying to her. There was a knock at the door, Weiss went to open it and saw Jaune. He had a guitar and played a song, badly, about how he wanted Weiss ot go to the dance with her.

Pyro was clapping about this, it loved this kinda stuff. Weiss shut the door and Pyro's robotic eyes went red. He was obviously mad about how mean she was. Maybe since he wasn't as good at guitar as Engineer was.

 **Here ya go, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Yes I know that I took for ever but I can explain, I wanted a new idea for this. I was gonna have them start fighting in the tournament this chapter but I thought it would be more interesting to make the mercenaries a gang so they can get information on Roman. Yes they will be turning back to teens so it doesn't seem suspicious. Again so damn sorry, I've also been writing a chapter for one of my other stories called Mag 16(#advertisment) while I was writing this one. I'm also thinking of another story to write, I had an idea and I'm still thinking about what I can do for it. If you have any suggestions for this story, my other stories or questions for the one I'm thinking of now then let me know through PM. Criticism that is helpful is always appreciated and I'll see you next time, adios.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos...**

 **So sorry if you're expecting a new chapter for this fic, but I need to get this off my chest. I've ran out of passion for this fic, now you'r probably thinking I'm trying to get sympathy and your kinda right, but it's not a reason you think. Now my reason is not because chief of RAGE's fic is better than mine, it's because I just ran out of MMmmph to make more. If you look on my profile you'll find I have 6 stories now.**

 **You want to know why I do, it's because I got bored of righting this, it was starting to feel like a job at this point, which kinda took the fun out of writing it, hence why I branched out and made some other stories now some like A Block Lost in Remnant, Mag 16, and my newest one, UNSC Fortress, are some I'm so proud of, including A New Beginning for RED. I also have a TF2 only fic that has not been updated in months. The theirs Team Sader, a OC fic I'm honestly not proud of, it needs a lot of works.**

 **Now the real question is, am I ending A New Beginning for RED. The answer is, Hell nah. This fic has grown the most and is my most popular, plus it's my first so it has sentimental value. I'm just not going to be posting as much chapters for this as my others, which I recommend if you like stuff like this.**

 **Block lost in Remant: RWBY/Minecraft**

 **Mag 16: Magnificent Seven/Team Fortress 2**

 **UNSC Fortress: Halo/Team Fortress 2**

 **That's all for now, and till next time, adios.**


End file.
